The Skype 'Verse
'Alternate Names: '''The Meta 'Verse, the WTF 'Verse '' Once upon a time, Keeva's laptop decided it was going to fuck up on her. "How curious," said the Treehouse. "It sounds like a robot doing inappropriate things to its USB ports!" There was a pause, as they all considered the possible implications of this new development. It was Dodger who finally broke the silence. "What would happen, I wonder, if we were to add spooky music?" Surely nothing could come out of this silly little exercise... Starting as a late-night conversation about exactly how much Keeva's microphone hates her, the Skype 'verse first centered around Mechakara and his exploits as a technology rapist. This role was later expanded to include inflicting egregious violence on members of the Treehouse--strangling Dodger, concussing Taylor and burning binary into Jacie's arms, just to name a few particular incidents. This rampage was brought to a stop about a week later, when Dodger managed to capture and reprogram him. A day later, Rinbot--Rin's evil robot double from an alternate universe that happens to wear her skin--made her appearance. There was some sexual tension and a questionable instance of what may or may not have been sexual assault, but that was all put to rest when Mecha met his match: his human sorcerer duplicate and love interest, Evilkara. Since then, the 'verse has been expanded to include a huge cast of characters, including Black Lantern Spoony, Linksano and Dr. Insano. Several other original characters have been added, such as Evil Jailbait (Taylor's evil duplicate, who wields an impossibly huge gun), C-DYNA (the Mother of Chaos and Queen of All Robots) and EM-R (C-DYNA's lieutenant who defected after discovering her boss wanted her dead.) Almost all of the fictional characters have, with the exceptions of Linksano, C-DYNA and Evil Jailbait, been paired off. One pairing in particular, Mechakara and Evilkara, have already been wed. Black Lantern Spoony and Rinbot are rumored to be next. The fandom itself holds a strong role in this verse (hence, "the Meta 'Verse"). Many of the fictional characters have shared residences with members of the Treehouse--Mechakara with Dodger, Rinbot with Rin, Linksano with Freya, Black Lantern Spoony with Vicky and Evilkara with Cat, to name a few. Several members of the Treehouse also throw around considerable amounts of magic; Jacie is known in this 'verse as the party cleric, while Rin and Cat cover the arcane arena as dual battle bards. Magic has been used to battle technology several times, with Symbol of Fear, Banishment, Break Enchantment, Calm Emotions and Sunburst proving to be particularly effective. Epic moments in this 'verse include: *Mechakara and Evilkara's wedding *Rinbot and Mechakara's sordid encounters *The Siege of Memphis--a scene during the Robopocalypse (yes, there was a Robopocalypse) wherein the Treehouse defended the world from C-DYNA's forces There is also a metameme especially for this 'verse, because it's really just one big, stupid inside joke. See Also *Skype 'Verse Characters *The Skype 'Verse Trope Page '' '' Category:'Verses